Prince Charming
by FirinMahLazor
Summary: The was is over, the baddie defeated. Ron decides to take some LEMONS up to Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Alright :D Here, have some lemons, with fluff. First sexyify fanfic I've written, enjoy, PLEASE review, love, Az x

* * *

><p>Hermione clicked the latch of the Gryffindor girl's bathroom shut behind her. On one side was a row of white sinks, each with a little mirror set above it and a small shelf. The wall opposite contained a row of white toilet cubicles, and the wall directly on her right held five much smaller partitioned off rooms. It was into one of these she now stepped, sliding the bolt closed behind her. There was a white bath, supported on roaring, metal lion heads, with a shower curtain, and large, round shower head, in the ceiling. A mirror stood on the wall next to it, with a candle holder. In the corner opposite the door was a tiny window, covered by a cotton curtain, and a wicker chair and clothes horse, holding two fluffy white towels.<p>

She dropped her small, beaded bag onto the chair, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The cut on her neck was visible from where Bellatrix had tortured her, her lip was bleeding, and there were a series of slices above her left eyebrow, which she ran one finger over now, leaving a slight smear of blood over her brow. Her face was still pale, from the fright of what had happened. Her hair was messy, and nearly all of it had escaped the elastic she had used to tie it back. She pulled the rest free, and brushed it through with her fingers. There were dark shadows under both her eyes; she was exhausted.

With aching arms, she pulled her shirt over her head, and looked at the bruises on her chest. She traced one that led over her collar bone. Wearily, she stepped out of the rest of her clothes, folded them carefully on the chair, and stepped into the large bath. She twisted one of the silver taps in the wall and warm water gushed out of the shower head above her. She tried to relax, letting the water run over her shoulders and back. She cupped her hands and held them to her face, wiping away the drying blood. She heard the main door click open behind her, and someone step into the bathroom. She ignored it, and turned her concentration back to her quest of becoming clean. She scrubbed at her hands, trying to get rid of the mud and dirt on her fingers and palms, from where she had fallen.

She refused to think of the event that had taken place over the course of the previous night. It was too much to even try to consider at the moment. She felt a weight on her shoulders as she lets the water run over her face and chest. She heard something brush against the door of her cubicle, and froze. She couldn't hear anything except the running water. She turned her head ever so slightly, so that she could just see the mirror from behind the shower curtain. She could see a pair of bare feet underneath the door, much too large for a woman. She watched, terrified, as the feet seem to rock backwards and forwards for a moment, then someone, who was apparently connected to the feet, pushed open the door.

Ron stood in the doorway, in only a pair of ripped, dirty jeans. There was a vicious cut across his chest, and three burns on one arm. He hesitated, once more rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. Hermione kept her back to the door, watching him in the mirror. He finally seemed to make up his mind, and stepped forward, pushing the door closed behind him. She couldn't see him now; her view was blocked by the shower curtain, although she felt her heart beating nervously in her chest. Cogs turned in her head, trying to find an excuse for him to be here.

She shivered slightly, hearing fabric brush against skin, the sound of material on the cold, flag stone floor. She closed her eyes, as she heard the curtain being pulled back, and Rons foot hit the floor of the tub. Again he paused; gauging her reaction, before stepping forward and putting his hand's wither side of her waist. 'Morning', he murmured in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed, feeling a sense of contentment that she couldn't remember feeling for the last few months. She couldn't care less that Ron was seeing her naked, it was what she had secretly wanted for the last two years. She had barely admitted it to herself, until they ad kissed last night, she had never thought it would ever happen. Ron's hands gently slid, around her, pulling her closer to him, so that his chest was pressing against her back. "How on earth did you get up here Ronald? The staircase won't let boys up..."

Ron chuckled briefly, and leant down to brush his lips over the hollow between the bottom of her ear and the top of her collar bone. "Typical Hermione. No, don't ask if I'm ok, or what I'm doing here. Something's gone against Hogwarts; A History, that's much more important." He relaxed against her, now that he was sure she wasn't going to shout at him, or throw him out. "If you really must know, I used the broom we flew out of the Chamber of Secrets on. Same principle I suppose."

She nodded, resting her hands on his. "_Are_ you ok?"

"As good as can be expected. Ran short of Yaxley at some point, hence the chest."

She turned to face him. "I didn't mean that."

"I know what you meant. Don't worry about me. We're just lucky it wasn't more." He looked her in the eye. His gaze was safe, welcoming, it reminded her of home. He bent, slowly, as if once again trying to work out how she would react. She tilted her head towards him, and he kissed her gently. This was not like their first kiss. It was not hurried, it was not surrounded by scream, and bangs, it did not have Harry reminding them they were in the middle of a war. I was slow, and soft, and warm, and eventually, Hermione opened her mouth ever so slightly, allowing Ron's tongue to gently touch hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, one small foot in between his larger ones. He caressed one hand up and down her side, while the other ran though her wet hair. She placed one hand on the side of his face, as they broke apart for a moment to look at each other, grinning. He kissed the tip of her nose, and then placed his lips next to her ear. So quietly, he whispered to her "I love you."

She touched her cheek to his, placed her hand over his heart, and whispered back; "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ooooh, short and sweet. I'll pick up the pace tomorrow ;) Enjoy, preview, you know the drill! Az x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron pulled her to him, with a force that lifted her full off the ground. She gasped in surprise, and automatically hooker her legs around his hips to stop her from falling. She was suddenly very aware of one; how close they were, and two; how naked they both were. She blushed, and looked into his eyes, which were now slightly below her own. He chuckled, and touched his lips to both of her cheeks. "You're beautiful when you do that." When he laughed she could feel him move underneath her, and she blushed even deeper. He noticed this, and gently bit the bottom of her ear, before trailing tiny nibble kisses across her throat to her opposite collarbone.

She kissed him again, a little harder this time, squeezing her legs around him subconsciously. He gasped against her mouth, one hand sliding down a little. She cupped his face in one hand, deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue over his bottom lip, into his mouth. Her hands ran over his back, trying to take all of him in, trying to realize that this was happening, he was here, he was real, and he loved her. He broke away from her momentarily, to look up at her. "I never believed this would come true…"

"Come true, Ronald?"

"Try living in a man's head for a day darling."

Hermione giggled. It sounded odd in her voice, she wasn't the giggling type. She could feel Ron's hand gently move up her back, and around her side, until it was resting next to her left breast. He looked at her, as if asking her permission, and she granted it with a kiss. She felt his hand tremble a little, as oh-so-carefully; he slid his hand across, cupping the underside of her breast. She sighed with happiness, pushing towards him, urging him to continue. He pressed his lips against hers, slowly dragging his thumb across her nipple, pressing slightly against the soft skin. She moaned, tilting her head back, her already water wet hair hitting the spray from the shower.

She felt Ron gently bite her breast, and then moved his other hand to the flat of her stomach. She was now entirely self dependant on holding herself against him. She fully wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling a very intimate area of her pressing against him…

"Hermione…" His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to control it. "Hermione I don't know of we should be-"

She silenced him by placing one finger over his lips. "No, I want this, I want you…" She looked him in the eye, desperately trying conveying the meaning behind the words, trying to make him realize what she meant. His eyes widened suddenly, as he under stood.

"Hermione… please don't think that I desperately want you, cause believe me," he laughed softly, "I do. But are you sure? We can wait if you like. I mean… y'know… so soon after… And it might hurt you, and I'll be terrible and I'll have no idea what I'm doing and you're already burned and cut and-"

She kissed him quickly, before he could continue. "Ron. I'm sure. I want to forget everything that's happened. I just. Want. You." She said each of these lasts with a small kiss along his collarbone, before ending with one on his mouth. Ron took a steadying breath against her shoulder. "I must seriously be the luckiest fucking guy in the world." He turned around slightly, so that her back was against the white tiled wall. One hand was on her breast, the other under her arse, providing as much support for her as possible. Hermione could feel _him_ pressing against the inside of her thigh, and she bit her lip as she reached one hand down behind her, and stroked her hand along his length, guiding him to that sensitive spot between her legs...

They looked directly at each other, as Ron pressed forward, sliding inside her. She drew in a sharp breath, feeling a stab of pain at being stretched in that way for the first time. Ron froze, looking worried. She knew he was going to protest, so she pushed her hips down gently, pushing him in further. He grunted, closing his eyes. He pulled out again, and then pushed in once more, a little harder than before. Hermione gasped, but not in pain this time. It had felt _good_. As Ron's breathing grew heavier, she started rocking her hips to match his slow and steady rhythm, fingernails digging into his shoulders slightly.

When he was sure she felt comfortable he sped up slightly, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He grabbed the back of her leg, pushing harder, faster. She moaned, one hand knotted in his red hair, the other flat on his chest. He buried his face in her neck, groaning and panting. Hermione could feel the pleasure building, she mewled, throwing back one arm against the cool wall, as the rest of her became hotter. Ron's flesh was like fire against her own, in the best way possible. She clutched at him desperately, wanting more, wanting release.

Just as she thought she couldn't take any more, he came inside her, growling her name with a heated passion. At the word, she felt herself go over the edge, squeezing her legs around him as she cried out, and let herself slide down, to the floor of the bath, Ron sinking down next to her. They were a tangled mess of arms, and legs and hair, and he delicately kissed her on the nose, as the laughed softly. Still breathing heavily, they climbed to their feet, arms around each other, both convinced that they never wanted to let go. Ron was just lifting Hermione out of the bath when the main door banged open, and they heard someone run inside. Then Ginny's voice called out; "Hermione? Are you in here? Have you seen Ron anywhere, Harry's looking for him."

Ron looked sideways at Hermione before calling back; "Tell Harry to piss off for five minutes Gin."

There was a pause, just long enough for Ron to throw a towel around his waist before- "Oh my god. Oh, MY GOD. MUM IS SO HEARING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!" and the sound of feet legging it out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yay! Hope you enjoyed it, please review, see you soon! Az x<p> 


End file.
